Direct mail solicitation is well known. Many organizations use direct mail solicitation as a method of raising funds. Some direct mail solicitation campaigns include a bonus or premium with the request for funds as an additional inducement for the contribution. Such premiums have included return mail address labels, decorative stamps, pictures, or the like.
If the premium for the direct mail solicitation campaign is a return address label or other personalized item, then during the assembly of the direct mail solicitation kit, it was necessary to collate the proper personalized premium with the proper personalized letter and insert both these items along with any additional information into a properly addressed envelope or an envelope with a window. In the latter case it was necessary to correlate an address on a part of the inserted material with the window of the envelope. These operations are not only time consuming, but they are also difficult to handle logistically because they require the personalized premiums and letter to be assembled before insertion into the envelope. A problem with these operations is the likely possibility of inadvertently commingling the wrong personalized labels and letter.
With the advent of computerized mailing lists and computerized printing, it became possible to generate personalized solicitations, however, it does not solve the commingling problem.
The object of the present invention is to overcome the problem associated with the prior art, yet still have an inexpensive kit for direct mail solicitation.